The Other Side
by Chad
Summary: Darien is turned against those he trusts...


The other side   
By Chad   
  
This is my very first fanfic, so before I begin, I just wanted to say:   
1. Sailor Moon and of her characters don't belong to yours truly, so please don't sue me.   
2. I changed some of the story a little bit so it isn't exactly like the TV show, but I figured no one would read it if it were exactly the same.   
3. This is apparently from the first series (just in cast you needed to know)   
4. I am writing this story as a result of a "dare". I emailed my superman story to one of the writers here and she wouldn't read it because it wasn't a Sailor Moon story. I was getting into the whole Sailor Moon thing at the time anyway, so I figured that I might as well write a story. Ok I'll stop talking now. Here's my pitiful attempt at a fanfic:   
  
  
Tuxedo Mask and the scouts stood on the top of the building, staring into the black hole that had suddenly appeared before them. It pulled at him, getting stronger and stronger, and Sailor Moon cried out as Tuxedo Mask's feet started to slide forward. He planted his feet and waited for whatever evil forces would come. Soon Queen Beryl walked calmly out of the black hole, heedless of its gravitational pull. The scouts gasped as she came into view, with her red hair billowing wildly behind her and her green eyes glowing incredulously.   
She walked with a purpose, straight up to Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon rushed to stand between them. "What do you want here?" she asked the queen of the negaverse. Beryl only laughed and fired a small bolt of dark energy at the girl, continuing on her way to Tuxedo Mask, who stood motionless despite the quick defeat of his lover. Had anyone had the time to look in his eyes, they would have seen a deep emptiness in them, devoid of the spirit and intelligence they normally held. But no one looked, and he barely noticed when Beryl took out the rest of the scouts without a second glance. Moaning, they soon lost consciousness along with Sailor Moon.   
"Come here Darien," Beryl said in a silky voice, calling him by his real name. Without hesitation, Tuxedo Mask stepped forward to meet the seductive woman, and she wrapped her arms around his solid frame. She whispered soothing words in his ear while he stood motionless, held by some strange unknown spell. Suddenly pushing away from the immobile figure, Beryl created a black hole behind her. Her hand reached out to Tuxedo Mask, and he took it, following her like a dog into the darkness.   
  
Darien awoke the next morning in his apartment. What a strange dream. Why couldn't he remember what it was about? He also felt very... different. There was no other way to describe what he felt. It was if the whole world had gone in a different direction and he was left going the wrong way. Ignoring the feeling he exited the apartment, grabbing a black jacket that had been left unused in his closet for several months. Just as he was about to lock the door he looked down and realized what he was wearing.   
"That's strange," Darien muttered, and raced back inside to get his favorite green jacket. Soon he was on his motorcycle, speeding down the road through traffic. "Traffic?" he thought. "But there is never traffic on this road." His confusion building up, he raced past honking cars to an intersection where a large block of a building had lodged itself between the passing automobiles.   
Looking up, he spotted Sailor Moon and the scouts battling five or six youma. Several cries of "Mars fire ignite" and "Jupiter thunder crash" filled the air as the various cries of the youma echoed simultaneously. Directing his motorcycle into an alleyway, Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask to join the fight. Leaping into the air he jumped with the grace and careful foot-placement of an accomplished gymnast and landed on the roof of the building. A rose appeared in his gloved hand, which he threw with the utmost precision at one youma that was currently sneaking up on Sailor Moon. The youma screamed and dissolved into dust, leaving Sailor Moon free to express her gratefulness, which she did, unfortunately for Tuxedo Mask.   
"Oh Tuxedo Mask! Thank you soooooo much! That was so heroic of you to save me and all…" and so she went on until all of the youma had been defeated.   
"What was that all about?" Sailor Mars asked in a confused tone.   
"What do you mean?" the masked man inquired.   
"Well, whenever the youma attack," Sailor Jupiter began. "We are always saving someone. But this time, they just… showed up."   
"Very strange," Tuxedo Mask said, already deep in thought.   
"Hey you guys," Sailor Mercury shouted. "I think you should see this." The rest of the group walked over, and while typing at her small computer Sailor Mercury explained her worries. "There seems to be a strange… energy. It should be over there," she said, pointing to a spot near where Tuxedo Mask still stood. Just as they followed her gaze a black hole appeared. Tuxedo Mask, noticing what was happening, remembered his dream and began to shout.   
"No, no! Get away! Sailor Moon, get out of here now! She is coming to…" his voiced trailed off as his eyes lost their depth.   
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted, rushing over to see what was wrong with her soul mate. "Tuxedo Mask!" she repeated, shaking his unmoving body as he stared silently into the dark abyss.   
"Come here," Queen Beryl said quietly to Tuxedo Mask as she appeared out of the portal. Obediently, Tuxedo Mask began to walk over to the queen of the negaverse. His movements were stiff and awkward, as if he was fighting not to obey. Realizing that something was terribly wrong, Sailor Moon jumped in front of Tuxedo Mask, only to be thrust out of the way by a powerful ball of energy from Beryl. Tuxedo Mask could only watch helplessly as his body gave in to its commands.   
One by one the scouts attempted to stop Tuxedo Mask from crossing over to Beryl but each time they were hit with Beryl's energy balls until they all joined each other in unconsciousness.   
"Come." Beryl commanded. Except for the times that he fought and lost to regain control of his body, the Sailor Scouts had been defeated and Tuxedo Mask was lost to them.   
  
Darien woke up in a glass cage. He fought to escape, to be free to save Sailor Moon from Queen Beryl. He beat his fists against his glass coffin as Beryl's voice could be heard in the darkness, demanding loyalty and for Darien to forget his life. Darien screamed Serena's name until his voice became hoarse and he had no choice but to listen as the repeated voice of Beryl slowly brainwashed him. "Serena," he mumbled over and over again, hoping it would fortify the walls that saved him from losing his mind to the negaverse. "Soon you will break, Darien, and when you do," Beryl's voice whispered. "I will be waiting…"   
  
His eyes felt light as Darien awoke thoughts of hate and revenge filling his mind. But when he tried to remember whom it was for faces only blurred in his mind. Angry about that, Darien sat up to see that he lay on a bed of silk, although he had flashes of memories of being held captive in a cage of some sort. He ignored these feelings and jumped out of the bed. Staring down, Darien saw that he was wearing a gray uniform that was blacker than anything he had ever seen. When he looked up a woman with blazing red hair appeared in front of him.   
"Who are you?" he asked, with no trace of feeling.   
"I am your Queen. I have saved you from your captors, and you must come with me quickly, for she is attacking again." It seemed like a good idea, and so Darien followed obediently through halls of black marble, which led to a great hall. There were various creatures, men, and women, in this hall, who stood in front of a throne, obviously for the mysterious queen, and she led him up to it.   
"What is happening?" Darien asked curiously as she sat down on the throne and held up a glowing red globe.   
"In order for you to fight with us you must swear your allegiance to us, is that good?" The Queen's tone was strange, and he sensed joy underlying it.   
"Sure," Darien answered, if not doing it to get back at his "captors" whoever they were, then for the beautiful Queen.   
"Then it will begin," the queen said, and the globe filled with darkness.   
"Is it broken?"   
"No. Now put your hands on it and speak the words that you hear." Darien didn't know what she meant by that, but he did it anyway. Words immeadiatly filled his head and he could do nothing *but* speak them aloud.   
"I, Darien, pledge all of my allegiances to Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. I will fight and defeat the Sailor Scouts, and if I fail to do this then I will openly and honorably receive the punishment of death." When Darien stopped speaking he felt up to his forehead, when a black upside-down crescent moon had appeared.   
"You have been accepted," Queen Beryl said happily, reaching out a glowing hand. Darien took it and felt his body and mind fill with power. His mind held greedily to it, feeding on it like a drug. "Now, go and bring Sailor Moon to me." With an evil smile Darien bowed and stepped back into a portal.   
  
"Where could she have taken him?" Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"I assume that Beryl would have brought him to the negaverse. She probably wants us to come and rescue him, and fall into another of her traps," Ami said, as always typing on her computer.   
"I don't think so," Rei said slowly. "She would have sent us a portal or something so we could fall into her trap easily. Whatever she has in mind for us is going to come to us."   
"Serena!" Luna cried, running up and jumping onto her lap. "There is something going on in the park. I don't know what it is, but Artimis is down there, so he should be able to explain.   
"Come on girls, let's get going." Running as fast as they could they reached the park, where a clown youma was squirting water at small children while their parents were drained of energy. The three girls all shouted their respective transformations and soon they stood in their Sailor garb. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter rushed over to them and Sailor Venus said something about he shopping being interrupted.   
"No time for that now!" Sailor Mars said quickly, let's get this clown before it causes anymore damage. The battle was short, as battles go, and the scouts had cleared the area of fallen parents and crying children. They sat on a bench, exhausted.   
They each looked up as they heard the voice that they least expected then. "Oh, poor children, are you tired from your little battle?"   
"Darien!" Sailor Moon shouted, rushing over to wrap him in her arms. She was stopped by a black rose that had barely missed her.   
"The next one will not be as friendly." Darien said from the air. He floated above the ground and wore the clothes of Beryl's generals.   
"What...?" Sailor Moon whispered amazed that her love had turned against her. "*She looks very pretty* Darien thought, shaking his head as though to clear it, he remembered his orders.   
"Come with me quietly or fighting, either way you will be brought to my queen."   
"Your... queen? Beryl?" Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "Darien! She has brainwashed you to hate me. We are meant to be together, Darien!" Darien dropped to the ground as feeling began to appear in his eyes.   
"Serena..." Darien said in a small voice. Sailor Moon ran to him. As she reached him he grabbed her arm. "Your lies will not work on me," he said as a look of black apathy returned to his eyes. The scouts rushed forward as they saw that Sailor Moon's plan had not worked.   
"It's okay." She said calmly as Darien began to lift her into the air. "He will not hurt me..." she trailed off as Darien brought her into the negaverse, away from safety. Somehow her friends doubted that she was correct, and they huddled together to wait for the chance to save her.   
  
When Serena appeared in front of Queen Beryl she was wear a gown of white lace, and Darien gaped at her, as if remembering something.   
"Darien!" Beryl shrieked, as if he had broken a rule. He rushed to her side and kissed her on the hand.   
"Why did you do this?" Serena asked.   
"Why did you do this to *me*?" Darien said suddenly, and then retreated into the shadows behind Beryl like a child.   
"Why did you do this?" Serena asked again, still more upset that Darien had no idea who she was.   
Instead of answering, Beryl motioned for Darien to come forward. "This will prove you to me. Kill her." As she spoke she handed Darien an ebony sword, which he took and walked slowly over to the young girl. Realizing what was happening, Serena pulled out her star healing stick and attempted to use it on Darien. "None of that," the evil queen chided, and blasted it out of the moon princess' hands.   
Serena, realizing that her life was in danger but unable to do anything that wouldn't hurt Darien, fell to her knees. Darien stood over her and raised the sword as she began to plead with him. "Darien, its me, don't you remember? We are meant to be together, I love you." Her last three words echoed in his mind as he paused, flashes of memory returning to him. He remembered kissing a girl, this girl, who was Serena, or Sailor Moon. Love. Love? Did he love this girl. She certainly was attractive. Serena, Serena? This was her, and he loved her, and she him. He dropped the sword, and fell into Serena's arms.   
"Serena?"   
"I'm here," she said slowly. It was then that she spotted Queen Beryl, who was obviously angered, and was preparing to fight. She leaned over to transform into Sailor Moon, but there was no time. Darien, also noting her alarm, looked to see that Beryl was powering up, and threw himself in front of his love. Beryl's terrible power changed into shards of black crystal, and they hit Darien squarely in the chest.   
"NO!" Serena screamed, and rushed to his side.   
"I'm sorry," Darien whispered as she cried over his fallen form. Her body, as it convulsed with terror at losing her new-found love, began to glow with an inner light. It enveloped the two, and Darien looked around with regained energy as they dissapeared from the negaverse. "I love you too," he said slowly, and her reply was lost as he covered her mouth with his and their lips met in a long awaited kiss.   
  
========================   
  
Okay I know all of that happened really fast but I am not good with boring parts, so there you go.   
  
Chad


End file.
